


Unequivocally right

by c00li0-sk00li0 (Dessmina)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Driving, Fluff, anything can be spaghetti if you try, horror film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessmina/pseuds/c00li0-sk00li0
Summary: "Is that… popcorn... mixed with… spaghetti?" You ask him, dumbfounded, watching the popcorn slowly deflate from the heaviness of the sauce."WHY YES HUMAN. I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW RECIPE. I HAVE MIXED WHAT YOU CALL POPCORN WITH SPAGHETTI TO MAKE," here he pauses dramatically and you can only watch him in silence."POPCORN SPAGHETTI!" he finishes, his apron and cape fluttering in the non-existent wind. He then turns towards you."That's… that's great Papy..." you say weakly, dubiously staring at the popcorn.---A collection of one-shots about you and Papyrus.





	1. Horror movie film

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> What's better than a film night with Papyrus?

"Come on Paps! The film will be starting soon," you say, popping the popcorn into your mouth.

"FILM? I THOUGHT IT WAS A MOVIE?" Papyrus says, appearing from the kitchen, with a ' _kiss the ~~cook~~ skeleton_' apron. His hands are splashed with spaghetti sauce as he carries in a suspiciously orange coloured popcorn.

"Film, movie, same thing. I think they call it film in England rather than movie though," you move over to make space for Papyrus. He bounds over, plopping down next to you.

"WOWIE," and before he can launch into how amazing cultural differences are, you peek into his popcorn bowl.

"Is that… popcorn... mixed with… spaghetti?" You ask him, dumbfounded, watching the popcorn slowly deflate from the heaviness of the sauce.

"WHY YES HUMAN. I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW RECIPE. I HAVE MIXED WHAT YOU CALL POPCORN WITH SPAGHETTI TO MAKE," here he pauses dramatically and you can only watch him in silence.

"POPCORN SPAGHETTI!" he finishes, his apron and cape fluttering in the non-existent wind. He then turns towards you.

"That's… that's great Papy..." you say weakly, dubiously staring at the popcorn. "Did you just mix it with spaghetti sauce or," here you wave your arm in an overarching gesture.

"OF COURSE I HAVE ADDED THE ENTIRE SPAGHETTI, SEE?" and sure enough there are chunks of pasta and meat in the popcorn. It seems more like spaghetti with popcorn than popcorn spaghetti.

Right.

Better move on, preferably before he asks you if you want to taste it. Not because you'd say no, but because you'd say yes and your stomach is still picking itself up from s'mores spaghetti.

"Ready for movie night?" You ask, popping more of your popcorn, definitely not spaghetti flavoured, into your mouth.

"I AM ALWAYS READY. WHAT ARE WE WATCHING AGAIN?"

"Some kind of horror film on Monflix," and with that you pick up the remote. Papyrus perks up.

"WOWIE, I HAVE NEVER WATCHED A HORROR MOVIE FILM WITH YOU, ONLY WITH UNDYNE. DO NOT WORRY, IF YOU ARE AFRAID, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COME TO YOUR RESCUE WITH CUDDLES AND SPAGHETTI," he proclaims.

You smile at him.

"I never expected any less."

* * *

You are barely a fourth of the film in before deciding that it will be the other way round.

**_"You don't have to do this!" Suspenseful music. Dum dum. Dum dum._ **

You watch Papyrus out of the corner of your eye, as he clutches the bowl tightly, eye sockets wide as he stares at the screen.

**_"Andre? Come on, I know you, I know that you can make the right choice-"_ **

Papyrus tenses up more as the character continues speaking.

**_"Andre?" Only music. "Please, Andre, it doesn't have to be like this-"_ **

"Papy?"

Papyrus startles, barely catching the popcorn spaghetti before it can splatter all over. He turns towards you, barely masking his relief.

You notice of course. You are his partner after all.

"Papyrus… are you… scare-?" and before you can finish, Papyrus cuts you off.

"OF COURSE NOT, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT SCARED OF A MEASLY HORROR MOVIE FILM. IT IS THE HORROR MOVIE FILMS THAT RUN AWAY IN FEAR FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS." And that's not fully a lie, he's not _scared_ of the film itself per se, but something about it, maybe the music or dialogue or characters are keeping him on edge. You quickly make up your mind.

"Yes, of course,. The Great Papyrus is not afraid. However, the less Great Human Y/N is oh so very afraid of the horror movie film, and needs protection from the Greater Papyrus!" He stares at you. 

"YOU DO?" He then clears his throat. "OF COURSE YOU DO, NYEH HEH HEH!" His laugh was slightly weaker than his usual one. That wouldn't do.

"And! This film is so terrifying, that we cannot keep watching it!" You declare, picking up the remote and exiting the film to the browse section.

You squawk as Papyrus hugs you close. You cuddle up to him, making sure to not spill his half full bowl of popcorn spaghetti as you plop your empty bowl on the table, flicking through Monflix for a new film. His grip is tighter than usual, and you give him a reassuring squeeze back.

"I WILL GLADLY WATCH SOMETHING ELSE WITH YOU HUMAN, IF THAT WILL HELP YOU BE LESS AFRAID," he says and you smile at him, briefly flicking your eyes to look at him.

"Thanks Paps."


	2. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?" He asks with wide eye sockets, spaghetti halfway to his mouth. You shrug at him, cheeks full.
> 
> "Never had the chance really," your words were muffled not only by the cereal in your mouth, but your hand, hovering in front and obscuring the sight of your half-chewed food.
> 
> Papyrus sends you a disapproving gaze.
> 
> "IT IS IMPORTANT TO EAT YOUR FOOD BEFORE SPEAKING OTHERWISE MR. MANNERS WILL SEND YOU AN ANGRY LETTER!" He waggles a finger at you.
> 
> Mr… Manners? Who the f-

It was a normal day.

Birds were singing, Sans and Frisk were snoring on a couch after a sleepover, you were stuffing your face with dry cereal and then Papyrus-

"YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE?" He asks with wide eye sockets, spaghetti halfway to his mouth. You shrug at him, cheeks full.

"Never had the chance really," your words were muffled not only by the cereal in your mouth, but your hand, hovering in front and obscuring the sight of your half-chewed food.

Papyrus sends you a disapproving gaze.

"IT IS IMPORTANT TO EAT YOUR FOOD BEFORE SPEAKING OTHERWISE MR. MANNERS WILL SEND YOU AN ANGRY LETTER!" He waggles a finger at you.

Mr… Manners? Who the f-

"Mr. Manners?" you ask, a bit less food in your mouth. Papyrus sends you another disapproving gaze.

"YES, MR. MANNERS. SANS-" ah, okay, Sans, makes sense "TOLD ME ALL ABOUT HIM WHEN I WAS A BABYBONES. I REMEMBER WHEN I GOT A LETTER FROM HIM. YOU DO NOT WANT THAT HUMAN, THE SHAME I FELT! SO EAT YOUR FOOD BEFORE SPEAKING!"

You decide not to argue.

You swallow your food and mournfully put your cereal box down.

"Where were we-? Ah, yeah. So," here you clear your throat a little. You lift up one finger "no one in family really drives, so no one could teach me like that." Second finger pops up. "Lessons were too expensive for me." Third finger. "By the time I had the money, I had no time. And lastly," fourth finger "I do have time and money now, but no real need? Public transport is alright, maybe even cheaper. And I'd have to buy a car. And insurance. And take _tests_ , and it seems so much _work_ -" your whining is cut off.

"THAT WILL NOT DO HUMAN. YOU ARE SOUNDING LIKE MY LAZYBONES BROTHER. NO, THAT WILL NOT STAND, I REFUSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE THE ONE TO TEACH YOU THE GREAT JOYS OF DRIVING!" You stare blankly at him.

He will what now.

"AND THIS WILL BRING US EVEN CLOSER! JUST LOOK AT MY LESSONS WITH UNDY-" He continues, you glance at the couch, which has been suspiciously void of snoring for a while, to see a set of eyes and sockets staring at you two. You glance at Sans and then jerk your head subtly at Papyrus. He glances at his brother, sends you a wink and then goes back to -feigned, most certainly _feigned_ \- sleep. He even adds fake snores for good measure. What an absolute a-

You bore a hole into him as Frisk shakes with silent laughter.

Okay, no help from the peanut gallery-

"HUMAN!" You jerk towards Papyrus.

"Yes, Papy?" You ask, as though you've been listening the entire time.

"GET READY FOR WE START OUR LESSONS SOON!" He pauses for a second. "OKAY, SOON IS HERE, LET'S START THE LESSON." And before you can say anything he strides away.

You have a long day ahead.

 

* * *

 

Before beginning, Papyrus drove you to a quieter road, one less populated for your first driving lesson. So far, so good. You switch places with him, sliding into the driver seat. You shuffle and then lift the seat up a bit, enough so the seat belt won't feel uncomfortable. You then strap yourself in.

"ALRIGHT HUMAN. FIRST YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON!" You glance down. Okay, seat belt on, you just put it on. You glance at Papyrus, seat belt on. Okay.

"THEN YOU CHECK YOUR MIRRORS, NOT ONLY FOR YOUR APPEARANCE, BUT TO ALSO SEE IF THERE IS ANYONE BEHIND YOU," he explains patiently, shifting the mirrors slightly to show you how they work. You give him a nod and the shift the mirrors yourself so you can easily see behind your car.

"FOR SIDE MIRRORS YOU WANT TO SEE THE SIDE OF THE CAR AND THE ROAD BEHIND YOU," he continues. You glance at the side mirror and make an about face. You open the window and shift the side mirror a bit. Mirrors, check.

"OKAY, NOW THE GEAR SHIFTS AND PEDALS…"

And on the lesson went. Papyrus was very patient with you, which you appreciated greatly. Whenever you didn't understand something, he'd explain it every time, no matter how many times he had to repeat himself. Any mistakes you made were something you should not be ashamed of, it showed you were learning and Papyrus was happy to help you on this journey.

"THAT IS IT FOR TODAY HUMAN! WE CAN HAVE ANOTHER LESSON TOMORROW WHERE YOU WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT THE JOY OF DRIVING," you gratefully swap places with Papyrus, much happier in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Papy," you smile at the skeleton.

"OF COURSE, IT IS NO MARROW OFF MY BONES," he beams back at you. He looks around the area, "NOW, WHERE ARE WE?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam season is finished! My semester does start next week, so I thought I'd post this thing that has been sitting in my drafts for a while now. I have never actually had lessons or even sat behind the wheel, but I tried to make this somewhat accurate by watching a first driving lesson video on youtube. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Why didn't Papyrus like the horror film? Well, it reminded him of something, something that didn't happen, but somehow he feels as though it might have... weird, huh?
> 
> I just love Papyrus so much, he deserves more love, so, here I am. Writing Papyrus/Reader fanfiction. Hopefully, everyone will be in character...


End file.
